Anarchy Kingdom
by Chance'sfinalride
Summary: Savannah Morrow had everything she ever wanted. Until she found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her and she was pregnant with his baby. Scared she leaves Charming to SoCal with a friend who offers her help, leaving her family behind. Now almost 11 years later she and her new family are back in Charming with the intention of either building or burning her bridges
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new story i've been sitting on for a bit, let me know what you think. I don't own Animal Kingdom or Sons of Anarchy i only own my OC**

At the age of 17 Savannah Morrow felt like she had the world in her hand. She was beautiful, with striking blue eyes that she inherited from her father, and waist long honey colored hair. She was slim but fairly muscular, and she was also fairly short like her mother being only five feet three inches tall. She had an amazing family with a devoted father, amazing step mother, and her step brother who was like her best friend. A club of men who would do anything for her, straight a's and a high iq, and lastly a devoted and loving boyfriend.

She has been dating her brothers best friend Harry "Opie" Winston since they were 14 years old. She remembers the day so clearly even after all this time:

 _Savannah was sitting on one of the stools at the bar with her parents, her brother Jax, and Chibs, who was telling a story and Piney, Opie's father, was sitting on the other end of the clubhouse cleaning his shotgun. Opie had just come storming into the clubhouse, determination in his step, and marched right up to Clay. Piney in seeing this put the shotgun down and stood up, expecting trouble._

" _Sir i care about your daughter a lot and i'd like your permission to take her out." He stated_

" _Oh my god" Savannah said_

 _Clay looked down at Opie, towering over him, put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Some of the boys came over sensing danger at Clay's glare to the young boy_

" _You break her heart i'll break your neck. Understood?" Clay asked_

" _Yes sir" Opie said nodding_

 _Clay released his grip and grinned_

" _Welcome to the family son"_

 _Opie smiled and looked at Savannah who was beaming. They embraced briefly and went back to how they were, Opie standing at Savannah's side, and arm wrapped around her waist_

A knock at the door brought Savannah back to the present. She turned around to see Opie standing in her doorway

"Hey baby" she said walking over to him

"Hey beautiful. Where were you just now" he replied bending down to kiss her

"Just reliving the past a bit"

"Hope it was something good. You ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go"

They headed out the door and onto Opies bike. She wrapped her arms around his torso and they sped off. About ten minutes into the ride Savannah felt her stomach lurch, she tapped her hand on Opie's back

"Op, stop stop stop please" She panicked

"What? What?" He asked scared. He had barely stopped the bike when Savannah jumped off and started puking on the side of the road. Opie got off behind her and pulled her hair back

"Jesus you still sick?" he asked

"I haven't gotten better. I've been sick everyday for the past two weeks" she replied

"Maybe you should go see a doctor. Make sure it's nothing serious"

She straightened up and turned to Opie "You're right. I should at least get checked out"

They got back on the bike and continued the ride to the clubhouse.

 **SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

Savannah P.O.V.

Opie pulled into his usual spot at the clubhouse and we got off the bike. I kissed him goodbye and went to find my mom in the shops office. My real mom abandoned me when i was 5 years old, so that left me with just my dad. But Gemma my now step mom helped out in every way she could. She was at the time married to my dad's best friend John Teller, and they had 2 sons, Jax who was my age, and Tommy who was 3 at the time. About 3 years later Tommy died because of a heart condition, and John stopped really being there. Then he died too.

It wasn't long after John Teller's death that my dad and Gemma got married, and became my mom and Jax went from my best friend to my brother.

I walked into the office and saw my mom sitting at the desk filling out paperwork

"Hey mom" i greeted sitting opposite of her. She looked up at me and smiled before going back to her paperwork

"Hey baby. What are you up to?"

"Not too much, just making sure everything is ready for graduation and prom."

"You and Ope still going?"

"Of course. Dad still mad about the school thing?" i asked picking at some fuzz on my shirt

"Oh baby you're father isn't mad at you for applying to different schools. He's just worried about you leaving."

"There's no telling if i'm even going to get in in the first place, and i only did it as a safety to get the guidance councilor off of my back. I want to stay as local as possible, i don't want to leave you, or dad or Jax or Ope."

"I know baby, you're dad's just being overprotective, you know how he is"

"Yeah i know. He can be-" I stopped suddenly, grabbing the garbage and releasing the contents of my stomach

"What's wrong with you?" my mother asked

"Been sick for awhile. Ope said i should go see a doctor." i told her

"Yeah you should. We'll go now" She said grabbing for her purse

"Wait what?"

"I'm taking you to a doctor. Go find your dad or Jax and tell them to watch over the shop while i get the car."

"Okay"

I walked outside toward the clubhouse in search of my dad. I found my brother outside with his girlfriend Tara, her best friend Donna and Opie. I didn't like Tara at all. She always acted like she was better than us and she treated my brother like crap, constantly pushing and pulling him around. Donna was a sweet girl from what i knew, i honestly didn't hang around her much, i had my own friends. I walked up to them and Opie greeted me with a hug and a kiss

"Hey babe" i said

"Hey what are you up to?" he asked

"Looking for my dad. Mom is taking me somewhere needs him to watch the garage"

"They're in church. Not gonna be out for a little while" my brother told me. He and Ope had a few months left before they could prospect for the club.

"Mom expected that so she said you watch it until he gets out."

"Fine. Where are you guys going?"

"Doctor. Mom is insisting i go"

"The way you've been sick you need one" he said lighting up a cigarette

"Now you sound just like mom Jack-Jack" i smirked. Jack-Jack was my nickname for him since the day i could talk. I was the only one allowed to call him that, anyone else who tried usually got punched.

"Yeah yeah yeah Sassy Cat" he laughed kissing me on my head.

My mom had finally pulled up and we took off for the doctors.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctors visit was short. They ran a few tests and took some blood and told me that they'd call when the results were in a few days from now. The next couple days were agonizing. I was sick almost every day, but hiding it well from everyone, also Opie was acting strange. He would disappear without calling, he told me he loved me less and less, and he was less affectionate toward me. I asked Jax what was going on with him, if i should be worried or not. Jax dismissed me and told me that Opie loved me and was probably just going crazy because of graduating and me going to college, i hoped he was right. As for college i took a tour of California State and i loved it, they had a really good medical program. While i was in SoCal i went to a place called Oceanside and made a few new friends that i kept in touch with a lot over the last couple days.

I was at home prepping my prom dress when my phone rang. I picked it up and was told to come down to the doctor's office since my test results were ready. So i grabbed my bag and went to my car heading to the office. When i got there i gave the receptionist my name and waited to be called

"Savannah Lee Morrow" the nurse called

I followed her in the back and was put in an exam room to wait for the doctor to come in.

A few minutes went by but it felt like forever. Every second felt like an eternity, my mind thinking of every possible thing that could be wrong with me. Finally the doctor walks in and takes a seat across from me in the swivel chair, opening a file and looking at it.

"Hello Miss Morrow. How are you feeling?" she asked me

"Not too bad. I'm still getting sick a lot" i answered

She looked at the file again and nodded "Well your test results came back and we do know why you've been so sick lately"

"That's good. What is it?"

"Is there someone you'd like me to call for you? Your parents, siblings or boyfriend?"  
"No. Just tell me what's wrong with me"

"Ok. Congratulations Savannah, you're pregnant." she said with a tight smile.

The room was spinning. I could see the doctor's mouth moving but i couldn't register her words. She handed me some paperwork and pamphlets about pregnancy and some for adoption. Finally her voice came back into focus

"-still young. This doesn't mean you're life is over, you always have options. I'm also available if you need to talk about anything."

"I'm… Pregnant?" i said breathlessly. She nodded at me, placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder then left the room.

"Oh god. Oh my god" i repeated crying into my hands. My parents were going to be furious, and so dissapointed. My dad was going to kill Ope. Oh my god Opie. I had to tell him too. I was so scared, i let myself cry a little longer before wiping my face and stuffing the papers in my bag. I had to find Opie and i needed to tell him. We could decide together what to do from there.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

I pulled into the clubhouse parking lot, and saw that Opie's bike was already there. I took a few deep breaths and tried to make it look like i wasn't just crying hysterically. I went inside and looked around, but i couldn't see him anywhere. I spotted Tig and Piney and went over to them.

"Hey is Ope here, i need to talk to him" i asked

"I think he was going to one of the dorms. Everything ok sweetheart?" Piney asked me

No. It wasn't.

"Yeah i'm ok" i lied. I headed back towards the dorm rooms. Outside of Piney's room thought i heard something, so i opened the door expecting at least just Opie inside

"Hey babe i need to-" i stopped when i saw Opie naked in the bed with just the sheet covering his lower half, and Donna, also nude, underneath him

"-talk...to...you" he jumped up quick and tried covering himself "Oh my god. Oh my god" i cried

"Wait i can explain" he tried to say

"Explain what! You cheating on me? Or me catching you?" i screamed. This drew the attention of my brother, Piney, Tig, Chibs, and Bobby.

"Listen it's not-"

"BULLSHIT!" i screamed "How long?"

"How long what?" he sighed, tears coming to his eyes

"How long have you been screwing Donna behind my back?" i yelled pushing him

"A few months" he said low. I looked back and forth between him and Donna who didn't move from the bed

"Months?" i asked. He nodded his head. I smacked him across the face, and started pounding on his chest

"You son of a bitch! How could you! I loved you, you bastard!" i repeated, crying until my brother pulled me away from him and dragged me out of the room.

"I don't even know who you are anymore" i heard Piney say before following us out of the room.

Jax brought me outside and pulled me into a tight hug, letting me sob into his chest

"I'm so sorry Sass i had no idea." he said. I didn't reply, i just cried feeling my heart breaking in two. "Come on. I'll drive you home"

We got in the car and Jax drove me back to our house. Unfortunately our mother was home when we pulled up. I opened the door and she was already at the door, she took one look at me and switched into full mama bear mode

"Baby what happened?" She asked me

I started crying again and she pulled me into a hug. I heard Jax closing the door behind me.

"One of you tell me what the hell is going on" she demanded

"I caught Opie cheating on me." i cried

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry" she said. I ended up telling her the whole story, Jax adding the fact that i tried beating the crap out of Opie and had to be dragged away.

"I'm so sorry baby. He's an ass for all of it, and he'll be really sorry when you're father finds out" She was right. If my dad didn't kill Ope now, he was either not going to let him prospect or make his prospect period a living hell. And i was slightly glad for it.

"I know you don't want to hear it right now but you got some mail from a few schools" my mom told me

I broke away from her and went to grab the letters, dropping my bag on my bed. I went through the letters and saw what they said: Columbia-Wait-listed, Yale-Wait-listed, Bakersfield College- Not accepted, Brown- not accepted. Then i saw 3 packets among them, the first was from Caltech-Accepted, the second CSU-Accepted, and finally John's-Hopkins University-Accepted. I stared at the acceptance letters and glanced at my bag, knowing the papers were in there. I was fully prepared right now to abort the baby and act like nothing happened. But then i ran my hand down my stomach and thought i felt a flutter, and knew i couldn't do it. I was going to keep this baby and raise it, alone if necessary. I walked back into the kitchen and went to the table where my mom and brother were talking.

"So?" he asked

"Caltech, CSU, and John's-Hopkins all accepted" i grinned

"That's great!" my mom cheered

"Hell yeah it is. Look at you" my brother grinned "Where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know. CSU is closer, but John's-Hopkins is the best med school in the country" i said

"Well we can talk about that later. As for now we celebrate" said my mom

"Good idea. I'll go get Clay" said Jax. He kissed us both on the cheek as he went out the door.

"I need to get a different dress for Friday" i told my mom

"What's wrong with the red one?" she asked

"Nothing. Just that red was going to be me and Ope's color, and obviously we aren't going together anymore, so i really don't want to wear it" i explained

"Ok. We can exchange it for another one tomorrow morning. But you bought the tickets already, what're you going to do with them?"

"He's on his own for getting a ticket if he wants to go" i said hatefully "They aren't refundable, so i'm going to get another date"

"Who?"

"A friend i met in SoCal. I'm going to call him" i said walking into my bedroom. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times before someone finally picked up

"Hello?" he said

"Baz?"

"Yeah"  
"It's Savannah"

"Oh hey what's up?"

"A cluster fuck. How about you?"

"Same here. Cath is acting like a crazy chick, she broke up with me again"

"Jesus christ. Sorry to hear about that, guess we're both back on the market." i joked

"I thought you had a boyfriend?" he asked

"I caught him cheating. Apparently he has been for months" i said sadly

"I'm sorry"

"Not your fault. But i called to ask a favor"

"What is it?"

"Prom?" i asked hopefully

"Prom?" he repeated

"Yeah i need a date, so i initially figured one of your brothers buuuut since you and Cath are off why not you."

"I don't know Sass. I didn't even go to my own prom" he said

"Because you dropped out. Please please for me? I don't want to be a total loser going alone" i pouted

He sighed "Fine i'll go. What am i wearing?"

"Yay thank you, you're the best. A tux of course, something blue, like a light blue since thats my dress color."

"You're welcome. Let me write down your address and i'll pick you up."

I gave him the address and told him to pick me up at 8. He agreed and said he'd get Smurf to help him figure out the rest, then we hung up.

I couldn't wait for friday to come. It was going to be exciting.

 **A/N: Also i acknowledge that some of the characters are a bit ooc but that'll change down the line**


	3. Chapter 3

By the time friday had come, I had changed my dress for a tight waisted sky blue one that came just below my knees. It had a low neckline that showed just enough cleavage, and a few sequins sewn into the bottom. My mom had commented that the boys were all going to eat their hearts out with me in that dress. Baz had called last night and told me he got everything ready and would be at my house a little after 8. As for Opie, i haven't spoken to him and i avoid him in the halls at school. Prom was friday and graduation that monday, so i just kept reminding myself that i only had that long to deal with everyone then i could get away.

I was tempted to take the offer at John's-Hopkins just to get far away from everyone in Charming. Ever since everything happened between me, Ope, and Donna they were everywhere. Kissing, holding hands, laughing, and just being wrapped in each other, like we used to. It made me sick, and the reminder that i was pregnant with his child made me feel even worse. Also everyone looked at me with such pity after what happened and i hate that even more. I don't need anyone's pity.

Finally friday came and it was time to get ready for the dance. I put on my makeup, then my dress, and finally i did my hair in an elegant updo with curls framing both sides of my face. I put on a pair of silver spike heels, medium silver hoop earrings, a few rings, and a couple bangles on my right arm. Jax knocked on my door, not waiting for my answer before letting himself in.

"Wow. You look beautiful baby sister" he said. He was dressed in a classic black and white tux

"You don't look too bad yourself handsome" i joked

"Mom wants us to come downstairs for pictures"

I glanced at the clock that read 8:09 pm "Yeah. My date should be here soon"

As soon as i said that, the doorbell rang.

"Savannah you're date is here" my mother called up to me

"Or he's here now" i laughed "Coming!"

I walked downstairs to see Baz in a black tux with a light blue shirt underneath to match my dress. He had a corsage in his hand and was looking up at me as i descended the stairs with his mouth slightly open.

"Wow" he said breathlessly

"Wow yourself" i said back to him

Most of the club was in the living room looking at me in my dress. Tara was also there, wearing a black, floor length gown. And much to my dismay Opie and Donna were there too, gawking at Baz and i. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Baz

"Is that for me?" i asked pointing at the corsage

"Oh yeah sorry" he said putting it on me and placing the box on the table "You had me too stunned to even remember i had it"

I blushed "Thanks"

I went on my tip toes, since he was still a bit taller than me and kissed his cheek. My mom took this time to interrupt us

"Come on everyone, let's get a few pictures" she said

"Can you use this to take a few too? My mom asked me to" said Baz handing my mom a camera he took from his pocket. She agreed and we lined up for several pictures, Baz and i on the left, then Jax and Tara, then Opie and Donna. I guess they were smart enough to keep us apart.

Finally we were done taking pictures. My mom handed Baz back his camera, and i kissed her and my dad on the cheek before leaving.

"Have fun! Be careful!" yelled my mom

Jax, Tara, Ope, and Donna all climbed into a limo, while Baz walked up to a silver dodge charger and held the passenger door open for me

"You coming?" asked Jax

"Nah man. We got a ride" answered Baz. I shrugged my shoulders and waved bye to Jax before getting in the car. Once he saw that i was in, Baz shut the door and got in on the other side. He turned the car on and we were off.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

The hall where the dance was was so amazingly beautiful. The lights were dimmed and a disco ball hung in the center of the ceiling, and silver stars and streamers hung all around. Baz and i walked in and looked around in awe.

"Damn. So this is what i missed out on huh?" he said looking at me with a smirk

"Oh yeah this, the king and queen thing, the dancing, and the sex in the bathrooms, limos, just outside or in hotels after" i replied sarcastically. He laughed and led me to an empty table on the far side of the room. I noticed Jax and everyone at another table on the complete opposite side of the room

"Nice seating choice" i said nodding my head in the direction of my brother

"What you _want_ to sit with them?" he asked

"God no. I don't need them ruining the last fun thing i'll be doing for awhile."

"Why because of school?"

Shit. I never told him that i was pregnant.

"Well that and something else" i said trying to avoid the subject

"Something else like? Come on talk to me" he replied taking my hand in his

I took a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

His face paled for a moment. He cursed under his breath before leaning closer to me.

"Are you serious?" he asked. I nodded, tearing up. "Your ex's?" i nodded again

He put a hand on my cheek

"I'm so scared Barry." i told him, calling him by his full name "I have no idea what to do, i cant raise a baby by myself and go to school. I'll have to drop out. Oh my god i'm going to have to find a place to live. My parents won't let me stay there when they find out" i whispered yelled

"Hey hey calm down. You won't have to worry ok?" he said trying to calm me

"Why?"

"Because i'm going to help you" he said definitively

"What? How are you going to help me?"

"I'm going to help you raise the baby. You can stay with us and go to school, and Smurf and i will help take care of the kid."

I sat there in absolute shock "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Smurf was in your position once, and she took me in so i owe it to her to help you, plus i just like you so it's what friends do."

"Oh my god! Oh my god thank you! Thank you, you're so amazing" i exclaimed, hugging him

"Don't thank me yet, we need to get you back first. What are you going to tell your parents?"

"Shit. I don't really know. I guess just that i'm going away to school"

He nodded his head, and his phone suddenly started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen before flipping it open

"Its Smurf. I'll be right back" he said walking away, talking into the phone.

Seeing that i was finally alone Jax decided he wanted to come over and talk

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Baz P.O.V

"Yeah?" i asked

"How's it going" came the voice on the other end of the phone

"Fine."

"You sure about that baby?" asked Smurf

I sighed "We got a problem. She's pregnant."

"Is it yours?"

"Jesus Smurf no. But i offered to help her so she can go to school and stuff. It's a better way to keep her close"

"Good. Better than you actually getting to date her"  
"Yeah keeps me and Cath together. And either way Craig's got a thing for her anyway so i'll leave it up to him"

Smurf scoffed "Yeah let's let Craig handle keeping her around"

"What's the big deal with her anyway? Why do you want her so close so badly?"

"Her family has power baby. And this girl is a force to be reckoned with. It would be good to have her on our side"

I sighed "So how do we get her out without having her family chasing her down? Because let's face it Smurf, they aren't going to just let her take off"

"Do they know your full name?" Smurf questioned

"Yeah i introduced myself as Barry Blackwell"

"Good. What we do is find out if she told her family about any of the Cody family. If not then we register her school under Cody not her last name so they can't track her down. We move her in and help her raise the kid. Get her on our side"

I looked through the windows on the doors. Savannah was with a few other girls all laughing and talking animatedly, i smiled softly thinking about how hard her life was about to become.

I hung up with Smurf and walked back into the gym to Savannah. I kissed her on the cheek which caused her to jump in surprise, but she smiled at me and threw her arms around my neck. The other girls whispered and giggled pointing at us.

"We'll finish talking later" i whispered to her. She pulled away and nodded at me. Then she turned her head to the side and her face fell, i turned and saw that her ex and her brother were both glaring at us. I returned the look and went back to Savannah, pulling her onto the dance floor with a grin. We spent most of the night dancing, laughing, taking pictures with my camera and just having fun. I wanted to give her a night she'd never forget.

A while later we were walking outside by a lake that Savannah had me drive out to. There was a bench that looked out on the whole lake and a gazebo a few yards away from it.

"Hey why don't you go into the gazebo, i'll take some pictures" i said pulling out my camera

"What?" she laughed

"Yeah come on, you look beautiful and it'll be a great way to remember tonight" she crossed her arms and gave me a look with her nose scrunched. I laughed "It'll be something to show the kid someday too"

She laughed and went into the gazebos opening. I took a few pictures and motioned for her to sit down. She sat and i turned so that we were fully facing each other

"Is this the part where you tell me you're in love with me?" she joked

I smiled "No i'll leave that to my brother" she cocked her head in confusion "Craig"

"Good. I like him and he's cute" she smirked

"Well we'll be all there soon enough. But we need to talk about that"

"Ok"

"Did you tell anyone in your family about any of us?" i asked

"No. They only know you" she answered

"Good. Because the way we're going to get you to SoCal is to lie on your school paperwork." she looked confused so i kept explaining "We both know your family will come looking for you if you take off. So we register you as Savannah Cody, that way they can't track you down and you can do what you need to do"

She nodded her head at what i was saying. Then she spoke "You know if i start a fight with my dad, they just won't come looking. I can tell them i'm going to John's-Hopkins, he'll be pissed but he won't come looking, at least not for a long time"

I stared at her, stunned "Are you sure you want to cause that rift? It may not heal"

"Whatever i have to do" she told me, her face full of determination

 **A/N: Ohh Smurf is up to something, but what? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Savannah P.O.V

The plan was for me to leave the weekend after graduation. So the day after prom, i went to my parents and announced that i was leaving for Baltimore after graduation. My father roared, screamed and threw things. I yelled back and stood my ground of leaving. We've argued almost every time we saw each other since. Baz came over all the time, bringing me snacks and taking me out on walks and rides just to get away from it all. I think he knew that it was hurting me fighting with my dad this bad.

But finally the day for me to leave was here. Baz borrowed his brother's truck to help take my stuff out. I had a few boxes of clothes, one of some books and knickknacks and a small suitcase with pictures and a few personal items i wanted close to me. I had to be picky on what i could take since Baz said i had to make sure it looked like i was just going to school. My mother sat at the table, smoking, while Baz, Jax and i took stuff out to the truck.

"Please Sass just think about this" Jax pleaded

"I have Jackie. This is what's best, i'll probably be back after a year or two anyway" i said

"But you don't have to leave. What about me?" he asked with sad eyes

"You have Tara. And you know i'll call you every chance i get" i told him with a kiss on his cheek

I walked back inside where my father and some of the club stood around in the living room. I looked around at everyone and sighed, tears coming to my eyes.

"That's the last of it" said Baz coming in behind me

I nodded and exhaled slowly "So i guess this is it then"

One by one all of the guys hugged me and told me goodbye, by the end i was crying. Jax was the last person i went to. He squeezed me tight and whispered 'i love you' into my hair before kissing my head and pulling away. His eyes were all red and watery and i knew then how much i was hurting him too.

My mother hadn't left the kitchen and i heard her arguing that she wasn't going to either. I sighed and went to my father finally

"Dad?"

"I'm giving you a last chance to stay" he said

"Dad, please, i have to go"

"You are not apart of this family anymore. Do you hear me?" he said. I stood stunned

"Do you hear me!?" he roared

"Dad" i whispered

"You walk out that door, don't you come back! Ever! You will not be part of this family if you leave!" he yelled

"I'm sorry dad. I love you" i said before walking out the door, pulling Baz with me. I waited until we got to the truck and drove away before i finally let myself cry. Baz grabbed my hand

"Hey it's ok. Everything is going to be ok" he told me

I nodded and took a few deep breaths. I sat up, wiped my face and stared out the window, ready for what was next.

 ****

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

5 Months Later

I had settled into the Cody household fairly easily over the past few months. Smurf reminded me a lot of my mother and she did a lot to help me settle in with school and the pregnancy. I was 8 months along now and pretty far with my classes, since i pick things up pretty quick. I had also grown pretty close with Baz and his brothers. I lived in their sister Julia's room but she left a while ago for some reason and hasn't been back. Smurf, i think, sees me as a replacement for her daughter and that's why she's so nice to me. Deran and Pope, two of Baz's brothers see me as a sister and lookout for me, like how Jax used to. Deran and i were extremely close and we were usually spending our time together, talking, walking, watching movies, or he was helping me study or something. Pope and i were close too, since he and Julia were twins that made them closer than anybody. So when she left he didn't have anyone to talk to, and when i came around he wasn't too pleased at first but after about 2 months or so of us being around each other he finally opened up to me. Now he comes to me when he needs to talk about something.

Baz's other brother Craig and i had a fantastic relationship, despite the fact that i was pregnant with someone else's baby. We were falling in love and i was happy being with him. He treated me like a queen and better than Opie ever had. I heard from Baz that he had a bit of a drug problem a while back but i made it clear that if he wanted to be with me that he couldn't do any of that, and that the baby and i were a package deal. To my surprise he agreed and said he didn't have a problem with being with me even with the baby, and he was clean and would do anything he needed to do to prove that to me. Needless to say he's proved it time and time again.

As for the baby i found out i was having a boy and i decided to name him Deran Jackson, after Jax and Deran. I was worried about his last name though, i didn't want to give him Opie's last name since he wasn't going to be around and if Jax is still looking for me, a baby with the last name Winston with a mother named Savannah would be a dead giveaway. Thankfully Baz came up with a solution to that. We decided that the baby would take Baz's last name Blackwell. He had said that it was only right since he agreed to help me raise the baby in the first place.

I sat next to the pool reading one of my text books when Deran came over to me

"Hey" he called

"Hey" i replied

"You hear from them again?" he asked, plopping down next to me

By them he meant my brother Jax, who tried to call every now and then, and Opie who called twice after i left.

"No thank god. I don't think i can handle ignoring my brother like that"

"You'll be ok. You have us" he laughed

I shoved his shoulder and he shoved me back

"Ow!" i yelled

"What?" he said suddenly alarmed

"My stomach. It's like a sharp pain it really hurts" i told him hunching over a bit and holding my belly

"I'll go get Smurf" he said running off

He returned with Smurf and Baz in tow.

"How bad is the pain sweetheart?" asked Smurf

"Bad" i gasped out

"Coming and going?"

"Every like 3 minutes"

"She's been in pain since last night" said Baz

"Go get the car we're going to the hospital" ordered Smurf

"What? Why?" i asked in between gasps

"Because you're in labor sweetheart" she answered stroking my face

WHAT!? I couldn't be in labor i was too early! But sure enough as soon as Deran and Smurf helped me to my feet, my water broke.


	5. Chapter 5

Labor was painful. They made everyone wait outside while they brought me into the room so i could have the baby. I was crying, in so much pain and sweating like crazy. My breath was coming fast and in that moment i only wanted my mom and brother with me. They didn't take my phone from me so i pulled it out and dialed Jax's number. It rang a few times then went to voicemail. I cried in defeat and opted to leave him a message and hope he could get back to me

"Jax? Jax please pick up" i sobbed "Jax? Oh god it hurts so much, Jax i need you please, Oh my god"

Suddenly, alarms started going off and one of the doctors shouted for them to get me off of the phone. The phone dropped and slid across the floor, the battery going in one direction, the phone in the other. I felt really dizzy and there was darkness at the edge of my vision. I saw the doctors pull away their hands and they were covered in blood. The last thing i remember was Baz barging in the room and calling out to me before everything went black.

I woke up in a white room with a monitor beeping beside me. I sat up and winced. I wasn't so sure why i was sore. Oh right. I had a baby. I looked around and saw Baz and Craig in chairs next to the bed. I wondered when Craig got there because when i went in he was at work. Slowly Baz stirred and opened his eyes

"Hey you're up" he said with a small smile

"What happened?" i asked

"There was a problem with the delivery. You lost a lot of blood. You almost died Sav" he told me

"The baby?" i asked worried

"He wasn't breathing right at first but he's perfect now. Smurf is with him"

I sighed in relief

"I'll go get a nurse, let them know you're up" he said, slapping Craig's knee as he left. Craig woke with a start

"You're awake!" he exclaimed when he saw me. He came over to me and kissed me repeatedly "I thought you weren't gonna be ok, i was fucking terrified" he told me quietly

"I'm ok" i told him. Honestly i felt crappy and i was shocked that he kissed me just now. Before this we had only held hands and middle school stuff. Finally Baz came back with a nurse behind him

"Well looks like mom's awake" she said with a smile "How do you feel?"

"A little sore but otherwise fine" i told her

"Well we had to do an emergency c-section so that's normal" she informed me checking my vitals

"So when can i see my baby?" i asked

"Well you seem well so we'll get someone to bring him in, then we can fill out his birth certificate"

"Thank you"

She nodded her head then left. I turned to the boys

"C-section? You didn't tell me that" i said

"We didn't really know until after" said Craig

"How long was i asleep?"

"About three days" replied Baz

Jesus christ. Three freaking days.

I rubbed my head and sighed. The boys also told me that they kept the baby this long too and wanted to wait until i woke up to do the birth certificate. If i didn't wake up within a week, they would've had to have the father alone fill it out. In other words Baz would've had to do it.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Finally the nurse came back in holding my son, with Smurf following right behind her

"Here we go" the nurse exclaimed placing the baby in my arms

He was so beautiful. He didn't have much hair but you could tell it was the same honey color as mine. He opened his eyes and smiled and i couldn't help but to cry. He had Opies hazel eyes. My heart just melted at his little grin. This was my baby boy and i love him so much already. I looked up and Baz, Craig and Smurf were all looking at us with teary eyes

"He's so beautiful" i whispered

"He is baby. I'm so proud of you" said Smurf

The nurse stood smiling for a moment then walked over to a computer

"Ok time to give this handsome baby boy a name" she said. I nodded at her.

"First name?" she asked

"Deran. D-E-R-A-N" i told her making sure i spelled it for her

"Nice. and do we have a middle name or no?"

"Yeah, it's Jackson. J-A-C-K-S-O-N"

"This is a cool name. So now we need Mom's name"

"Savannah Lee Morrow" i told her and spelled my last name for her

"And Dad?" she asked glancing between Craig and Baz

"Barry Blackwell" Baz piped up

"Great. And will the baby's last name be the same as dad's"

I looked at Baz and he nodded "Yes"

She finished typing and a paper printed out "All we need to do is sign and certify this but you are all set" she smiled again "Welcome to the world Deran" she said as she left

Yeah welcome to the world Deran.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Ask and you shall recieve**_

Jax P.O.V.

It's been a few months since Savannah left and i swear they've been the shittiest few months since my old man died. After she left Tara decided to take off to Chicago for med school. Opie and i hit a rocky part in our friendship since i blamed him for my sister leaving in the first place. Things at home were strained too. Mom missed Savannah like crazy but Clay would get pissed whenever she was brought up, so we didn't mention her. I tried to call a bunch of times but she'd never answer me.

What worries me is that i called that school in Baltimore and they said they didn't have anyone by that name. Same with the other schools she got accepted into. I was worried that something bad had happened to her so i did the only thing i could think of. I brought it to the table. Ope and i had patched in two months ago and we had a new prospect that was really good with computers and finding people.

We all sat around the table, addressing business as usual when Clay finally asked if there was any other matters to discuss

"Yeah i got something i need the clubs help with" i said sitting back and tapping my knuckles on the table

"What's going on?" asked Clay

"I want the Prospects help finding Savannah" i said

"No" Clay answered

"Clay she's my sister. She never showed up at any of the schools she got into, no one's heard from her and she won't return any of my calls. For all we know she could be in danger, dead,or dying!" i yelled. I was starting to get frustrated.

"She won't return mine either" said Opie

"Gee i wonder why" i said sarcastically. He glared at me and i gave him a death glare

"No. She chose to leave the club and this family. She doesn't exist to us" Clay said raising his voice

"That's your daughter!" i yelled getting up

"That's enough!" he roared back, also rising to his feet. We stared each other down for a few minutes before he finally turned back to the table "Meeting adjourned" he said slamming the gavel and storming out of the chapel.

The fact that Clay said no wasn't going to stop me from getting the prospect to help me. So i waited a few days to go to him, when Clay was out.

"Juice!" i called

"Yeah?" he replied

"Come with me" i said pulling him into the dorm room. I shut and locked the door behind me. "Listen to me, everything we say here stays here. Or i will make sure you never patch and i'll put a bullet in your head" i said dangerously

"Sure you got it" he answered nodding vigorously

"I need you to track down a Savannah Lee Morrow. Find where she is or something from the past 8 months. And no matter what, you do not tell anyone about this. Especially Clay"

"Ok, i'll work on it in my off time in the dorm so no one knows. What do you want me to do if i find something?" he asked

"Call me immediately" i told him and walked out of the room.

Another month passed by before i heard from Juice. He caught me during a party one night and pulled me into the dorm

"Look man i've searched everywhere i could, but i have nothing. After she left Charming, it's like she just disappears without a trace. No record of her at any school anywhere, no morgue, no jails, no hospitals." he told me

I shuddered a bit when he said 'morgue' but thankfully he said she wasn't there.

"Shit! I yelled, punching the wall

"When was the last time you heard from her?"

"About 5 months or so after she left. She left me a voicemail, she sounded like she was in pain and terrified. But when i tried to call her back the phone was disconnected"

"Do you still have the message?" he asked

"Yeah here" i said pulling out my phone and playing the message" ' _Jax? Jax please pick up. Jax? Oh god it hurts so much, Jax i need you please, Oh my god'_

" _Get her off that phone!"_

Then it ended.

"What were those noises in the back?" Juice asked

"I don't know" i answered. He took the phone and plugged it to his computer. He played the message again but lowered her voice. You could hear the noises clearly now. They sounded like heart monitors, like at a hospital.

"Those are heart monitors" said Juice

"So she must've been in a hospital"

"Yeah maybe under a fake name" he said

"The guy she left with, his name was Blackwell. Try under that." i told him

He typed for 15 minutes straight. "Nothing. The last known on a Blackwell was a Deran Blackwell born a few months ago and that's it"

"It say who the parents are?" i asked

"No. i can only get that from a hospital computer." he said sadly

"Don't worry about it. If it was my sisters kid that means she would've been pregnant when she was still here and i know we would have noticed" i explained. I thanked him and left the room drowning my concerns for my sister and my sorrow over her and Tara leaving in a bottle of whiskey.


	7. Chapter 7

Savannah P.O.V.

 _10 years later._

The past 10 years have been crazy, and wonderful somehow all at once. Deran, who we called Derry, or Jax, grew up strong and healthy. He called Baz 'Pop' and Craig was 'Dad'. He was 11 now and he was tall, like Opie. His hair grew out long, which he liked, and it stayed the same color that mine was. Craig and I had gotten closer in our relationship and 6 years ago we got married, and we had two more children. Thankfully their births were easier than Deran's. So now it was Craig and me with Deran, our 4-year-old daughter Meredith Grace (who we all called Maggie), and Shepard Michael (Shep) who was 9 months old. I graduated school and became a general surgeon at the local hospital in Oceanside, and Craig and I moved into a three-bedroom house by the beach.

Not long after Derry was born, Baz and Cath got back together, and had a baby girl named Lena, then also got married. And about a month ago Julia's son, J, came to live with Smurf since his mother died. Unfortunately, Pope was in jail at the time and came home the day after we all found out.

I still missed Charming and my family, I tried calling and writing letters but the calls went unanswered, and the letters were returned. I even had tried to send a few wedding invitations, but no one from the club had shown up. It was awful that I almost didn't want to get married because I wanted my family there, and my dad to walk me down the aisle. But that didn't happen and after a talk with Deran I decided I wasn't going to let that stop me, and we went on with the wedding. It was truly a beautiful ceremony and I wouldn't change it at all. I was so truly happy that day.

"Hey anybody home?" Deran called, strolling into the house

"Kitchen" I called back

I was chopping up some veggies for dinner and Deran sat at the table behind me

"Where is everyone?" he asked

"Derry and Maggie are out with Smurf and J, and Shep is sleeping,"I told him

"Craig?"

"Work"

Craig worked for Smurf, checking properties and collecting rent

"He should be back in a bit," I told him. Deran nodded.

I stopped cutting up food and turned to face Deran, twisting my ring around my finger

"What?" he asked

"Nothing"

"Bullshit. I know you. You started twisting that ring when you got nervous"

I sighed. He did know me very well "I got a job offer"

"From where?"

"St. Thomas. In Charming" I said

"Oh shit" he gaped

"Yeah oh shit. It's a great offer, double my pay, I'd run the department, and I'd have more time for the kids."

"What does Craig say?"

"Don't know yet. I have to talk to him about it"

Suddenly we heard Craig's car pulling up in the driveway

"I'd tell him now," Deran said walking out as Craig walked in

"Thanks a lot, bro!" I called to him sarcastically

Craig came into the kitchen

"What was that?" he asked

"Oh nothing" I replied kissing him

"Where are the kids?"

"Derry and Maggie are with your mother and the baby is sleeping,"I told him

"Great," he said with a wicked grin

He kissed me again, harder. I kissed him back and he grabbed my butt and lifted me onto the counter. Things were getting heated but the job offer was pressing on my mind. I pulled away

"Hang on I need to talk to you,"I said

"Oh god are you pregnant again?" he asked

"No, surprisingly"I laughed "I got a job offer at another hospital"

"Where?"

"Charming," I said

"Seriously?" he scoffed

"Yes they want to make me the chief resident for general surgery, and double my pay," I told him, he rolled his eyes.

"Plus,"I said throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him closer "We'll have a lot more time" I kissed his neck a few times and he let out a small groan.

"I don't know babe, that's a far move. And are you ready to deal with your family?"

"I know and I think so. I mean I have you and the kids and that's all I need"

He sighed and buried his face in between my neck and shoulder

"We'll talk to Smurf" he mumbled

"Ok" I whispered, stroking his back

'That should go over well' i thought to myself

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

The next day we all went over to Smurf's house, to have a family meeting about the job offer. Cath was going to watch the kids while we talked, so when we arrived I handed her Shep and the diaper bag

"Thanks for helping out with them Cath, I really appreciate it"

"No problem, glad I can help. And I love spending time with this little guy" she said, tickling Shep "I keep bugging Baz to have another one"

"I think you should. They're just so amazing. But until then let me know when you want to borrow mine" I laughed nudging her arm. She laughed and went into the backyard with the kids.

I went inside and everyone was sitting in the living room spread out on the couches. I took my place on Craig's lap with my legs over Pope's. Smurf sat cross-legged in an armchair

"What's going on that you needed to talk to all of us?" She asked

"Savannah got a job offer from a hospital back in Charming" Craig told everyone

"And you're considering it?" Baz asked me

"A bit yeah"I replied

"You haven't seen or spoken to your family in what 10 years?" Pope spoke up "And you really want to go back to them?"

"No." I replied "I want to do what's best for my family. Here, now."

I looked at everyone in the room "That's why I had everyone come today. You're all my family and I want to know what you have to say"

Deran sighed from across the room " _If_ and I mean if you did go, what about when we need to pull a job"

I looked at Smurf for an answer

"Expansion," said J

"What?" asked Craig

"If you guys go to Charming, that's northern Cali. It gets us out of pulling shit jobs down here" he answered

"Isn't it more risk?" I asked

"No, because if we get questioned we tell them we were going to see you guys," stated Baz

"Smurf?" I asked

"Baby I can't exactly tell you what to do. But you've been family for a long time, they haven't been. What are you going to do when you see them?" she said

"I'll extend the olive branch, see what they want to do. They cut me down I move on. Like you said you guys have been my family for a long time, I have Craig and the kids and I'll be ok" I told her squeezing Craig's hand.

"So I guess that's that then?" Craig asked

"Yeah looks like we're going to Charming," I said with a small smile

Pope tossed my legs off of himself and jumped up rushing out of the room. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair

"Let me go talk to him," I said following him

I followed him to the driveway where he was about to get into his truck

"Pope!" I called "Pope!"

He ignored me and continued trying to get into his truck. He opened up the door and I slammed it shut in his face

"Goddamnit Andrew!" I yelled using his full name

"Move" he stated

"No. What is your problem?" I asked him

He tried pushing me out of the way and I shoved him back, hard

"Talk to me, man. Why are you acting like this?" I tried

"You want to know why I'm acting like this?" he spat, pacing in front of the seat

"What are you pissed at me?" I asked. He looked at me with teary eyes, I saw the pain in them and it reminded me of the look Jax gave me when I left home. Realization finally hit me "You're upset because we're leaving"I whispered

"It's bullshit. First Julia left, then she died. And now you, my sister who I can talk to about anything is going to leave too." he cried

"Pope, I'm not really going anywhere. I may be living in another town but I'll always be here for you, I'm only a phone call or text away. And of course, you know you're always welcome at the house" I said tearing up myself

"But what if you end up like Julia did?"

"I'm not going to die, Pope, not by going to Charming. I promise" he nodded at me, and I pulled him into a hug "I love you brother"

"I love you too Sass," he said

We went back inside and Craig stood up

"We good?" he asked looking from me to Pope

"Yeah we're good," I said reaching up to kiss him

Smurf suddenly got up and clapped twice "Alright let's go eat"

We headed into the backyard while Smurf set up platters of food. Maggie saw us and abandoned her game with Lena, running to Craig and cheerfully yelling "Daddy!"

He lifted her up "Maggie!" he replied kissing her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. They came up to me and Craig gave me a soft kiss on the lips

"Hi, Mommy!" Maggie exclaimed jumping into my arms

"Hi, baby! Are you having fun?"

"Yeah me an Lena playing," she told me

"That sounds like fun," I said placing her down "Go back and play ok?"

She nodded and ran off to play again. I shook my head and laughed at her energy

"I swear she doesn't stop," says Craig

"Gee I wonder where she gets it from"I replied sarcastically

He laughed and smacked my butt as he walked past me. I swatted at him with a towel.

"Hey dad," Derry says walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Slim" replies Craig with a smirk. Craig jokingly calls Derry 'Slim' since he's so tall and skinny

"Mom in there?" he asked

"Yup"

Derry continues into the kitchen where J, Smurf, Baz, and I were grabbing extra food and plates to bring out. "Hey pop," he says to Baz

"Hey what's up?" he asked

"Was looking for Uncle Deran, he said he was going to show me some tricks on my skateboard"

"I think he just went into the bathroom" Baz replied

"Oh ok"

"Honey where's Shep?" I asked

"Still with Cath" he replied "I don't think we're getting him back"

We laughed and Baz grabbed Derry's shoulders, steering him outside "Let's go get him before she tries to take him home with us"

I laughed again "Give her another one and she won't try and take mine"

Baz shot me a look and went out the door

J shifted across the island "Savannah can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's up?"

"So Derry calls Craig 'dad' and Baz 'pop'. Is he Baz's kid?"

I looked at him "Sort of"

"Well, i'm just wondering because if you had a kid with Baz how'd you end up married to Craig so soon after he was born and he really doesn't look like Baz or Craig at all. Plus you're just so close to Pope and Deran" he stated

I stood straight up and crossed my arms over my chest "J look, you haven't been around that long so I don't expect you to get how things work with me and the boys" I leaned over the island and put my face close to his "But don't you dare insinuate that, or question about my kids. Who Derry is to Baz is none of your concern so keep your nose out of it, or so help me god I will make sure you regret ever living here"

I pulled away and he nodded at me

"I've taught you well baby," Smurf said behind me

I smirked at her and walked outside. Everyone was seated at the glass table eating and laughing. Maggie was seated on Pope's lap, Derry sat next to Deran and the other side of Baz who was next to Cath and Lena, and on the other side was Craig who finally had gotten Shep back from Cath. He was holding him and making faces while the baby laughed.

I smiled at them all and went to sit next to Craig and Shep. I knew that no matter where we went or what happened in Charming, this was my family.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: A crappy chapter I know but I'm a little behind on what I want to happen in this story, since i've been working on a few others and i feel like no one is even reading anymore, so take this as you will and let me know what you think or if i should just let the story die_**

The next morning I had called the board of directors in Charming and told them that I would be accepting the job. They were thrilled and said that I could start as soon as I got to Charming. The only thing we were stuck with now was finding a house. The kids knew we were moving and while Derry wasn't happy with it he was accepting that it meant I would be around more.

I was searching for houses on my laptop when I saw a house that looked very familiar. It was the house my birth mom and I lived in before she left. When I moved in with my dad, the house had gone to a cousin or something, I guess they were getting rid of it after all these years. I kept on searching for about another few hours when I found a cute two-story, five bedroom house. It was enough space for all of us plus an extra room if we had someone sleep over and in our price range too. What mattered most to me was that it had a big yard so the kids could play.

"Babe!" I called

Craig came strolling into the room "What's up?"

I showed him the screen, and he scrolled through it

"Five bedrooms?" he said questioningly

"One for each of us, plus an extra for if one of the boys crash here. Or"I said leaning in to kiss him "If we have another kid"

He kissed me back "Jesus you really want another kid right now?"

"Not now"I replied kissing his neck "Maybe when Shep is a little older"

Craig let out a small groan and whispered 'ok' and I laughed a bit to myself. With Gemma and Smurf teaching me it was almost too easy getting him to do what I wanted.

"So is this the house?" I asked sweetly

"If this is the one you want then yeah" he replied

"I love you"

"Yeah I love you too"

I kissed him again and grabbed my phone to call the realtor. We would be able to go see the house the day after tomorrow and decide for sure if we want it. I told Craig what she told me and when the kids got home that evening we told them too. Since it would be Saturday when we went up to Charming I figured we could make a day of it and I could show them around.

Later that night Derry and Maggie were both asleep but Shep was being fussy and didn't want to go down. I stood in the living room and rocked him while he cried and screamed his little head off. I sighed as Craig came into the room with a fresh bottle. When I gave it to him he quieted instantly and drank

"You still sure you want another one?" he asked

"With the way we are, I'm surprised we don't have another one already"I replied with a smirk

He reached for the baby and I handed him over, taking a seat on the couch. "We're rabbits babe" he grinned

I let out a small chuckle. I watched him with the baby for a bit, he was so great with him it was amazing. He was great with all the kids really and I never thought he would be the type to have kids and be such a great and perfect father, but here he is with ours. He rocked and hummed to Shep while I continued to watch. He was honestly so extremely attractive holding and rocking the baby like that

"What?" he asked

"You are really hot right now," I told him. He laughed

"Is that so?"

"Yeah the way you are with our kids it's kind of a turn on"I replied with a devilish smirk

"Good timing. I think he is down. For the count" he said gesturing to the baby

Sure enough, he was snoring softly. We crept into the room he and Maggie shared and gently placed him in his crib. I shut the door quietly and Craig lifted me up suddenly and I wrapped my legs around him

"Let's go be rabbits," he said grinning and he carried me off to our room.

 **AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK**

The day had finally come and we were on our way to Charming, to see the house. We had all the kids piled into my car and Craig was driving. The trip would take about three hours and I was all nerves. The plan was to go straight to the house then ride around town taking in the sights. But I knew how wrong plans could go, so I sat the whole ride twisting my wedding ring around my finger. Craig had tried to calm me down but this time it wasn't working.

The ride had gone entirely too fast for me and before I knew it we were passing the 'Welcome to Charming' sign

"We're here!" cheered Maggie

I turned and smiled at her "Just about baby, just about"

I looked a Craig who gave me a reassuring smile and grabbed my hand.

The house wasn't too far away from where I used to live so I was a bit more anxious that I was going to run into my mom or dad. But when we pulled up to the house the anxiety went away. It was much bigger than the pictures let on. The realtor was a short, stout woman with dark skin and short brown hair. When she saw us approach the house she broke out into a big grin

"Hi you must be Mr. and ," she said cheerfully

"Yes. How are you?" I asked shaking her hand

"Great thank you. How was the trip?"

"Not too bad. This one slept the whole time" I answered indicating Shep, who was passed out in my arms

"Oh, he's adorable. They all are"

"Thank you"

"Do you plan on having any more?" she inquired

I looked a Craig and batted my eyes a bit

"We're thinking about it" he answered

"Well this is a great place to do it" she stated walking into the house. Derry took Maggie to go exploring while Craig and I talked to the realtor. The inside of the house was just as big as the outside. I looked around thinking that this was the perfect place for all of us, including Smurf and the boys. We took a quick tour but by the end, we were both sold.

"So what do you think?" the realtor asked us

"The house is amazing" Craig answered

"I'm glad you think so and the neighborhood is great, no crime, great neighbors, and fantastic schools. Have you taken a drive around the town?"

"Not yet but I grew up in Charming so unless things have drastically changed, which I doubt, the area should be exactly the same"I answered

"Oh a town native!" she exclaimed "you must have missed your roots to come back here"

"Not exactly"I mumbled

"So since you're from around here I shouldn't have to let you know about the locals," she said ignoring my comment

"Locals?" asked Craig. The sound of several motorcycles passed by and the realtor gulped

"Yes the local folk" she repeated

"SAMCRO," I said "They aren't a concern"

She clapped her hands "Great! So folks, what do you say?"

I looked at Craig who shook his head at me

"We'll take it," he said. I cheered and tossed my free arm around him

"Excellent let me grab the paperwork and we'll sign everything," she said exiting the house

When she left I turned back to Craig "Oh baby thank you so much. I know you really don't want to leave Oceanside and it means so much to me that you're taking this move. I love you so much"

"I love you too. More than almost anything. I'd do anything for you and our family" he replied cupping my face in his hands

"Almost anything?" I said with a small grin

"I love the kids a bit more," he said returning the smile

"You better," I said pulling him in for a kiss

A few minutes later the paperwork was signed and the house was officially ours. Now it was time to take a trip around Charming.

 **AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK**

We piled the kids back in the car and hit the road. Before we went anywhere there was one place I had to go first. We pulled into the lot of the shop and Craig looked at me

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked

I kissed him quickly "Yeah. It's a small town, I can't hide forever. Might as well just get it over with"

"I'm here if you need me," he said. I nodded and looked in the backseat. Maggie was sleeping on Derry's shoulder, and Derry was playing a video game. The only one who was up and attentive was Shep, who started to cry as I reached for the door handle. I opened the back to get him. I picked him up and placed him on my hip and he calmed down. I took a deep breath and headed toward the clubhouse.

I stepped inside and instantly remembered the last time I was here. Nothing had changed, except for a few new faces, and a couple new mugshots on the wall. At the bar was Bobby, Tig, and two guys I didn't recognize. One of them a young looking ginger kid came up to me, he wore a kutte that said 'Prospect'

"Excuse me miss are you lost?" he asked

I shifted Shep to my other hip "No, I'm looking for Clay"

"Clay? Listen I'm not sure his old lady would-"

"Look I'm not some sweet butt. It's just an innocent conversation and besides I have a baby what am I going to do?" I said to him

"Oh Ok well he's in the Chapel," he told me. Thank you, Smurf for teaching me how to persuade people

I went to the Chapel doors and knocked before opening them. My father sat at the head of the table and Jax was next to him

"Who the hell are you?" Jax asked

"Get the hell out" demanded Clay

I stepped closer to the table "No"

Behind me, Tig, Bobby, and the other guy from the bar came into the room

"It's been a long time," I said

Jax squinted at me as he stood, then I noticed his face change as he realized who I was

"Holy shit" he whispered "Savannah?"  
"Yeah. Hey, Jax" I said. The guys behind me started whispering

"'Hey Jax' that's all you have to say after almost 11 years?" he said angrily

"What do you want me to say, Jackie?"

"How about where you've been all this time? And what is that?" he said pointing at Shep

I opened my mouth to speak when Gemma came into the room. I guess one of the guys went to get her. "Oh my god" she breathed

"It doesn't matter where she's been. Why are you here?" asked Clay

"What if I said because I'm your kid and I love you" I answered sarcastically

He glared at me "You should go" said Gemma

I felt tears come to my eyes. I nodded "Maybe I should"

I walked back out to the car and buckled Shep in his car seat. When Craig saw me he jumped out of the car and rushed over to me

"What happened?" he asked

"Mom?" said Derry

"It's ok baby, I'm ok," I told him

"Savannah wait!" I heard. I turned and saw Jax coming out with Clay, Tig, and Bobby

I let out a sharp breath and teared up a bit more. I felt arms around me and saw Derry clinging to me

"Mom what's wrong?" he asked. I looked up at Jax again before I looked down at my son

"Nothing is wrong sweetie ok? Please go back in the car"

"Savannah," Jax said

"Go away Jax" I replied

"No" he stated grabbing my hand

"Let go of my mom!" yelled Derry punching Jax in the face

I was stunned for a minute "Derry Jax! I told you to get in the car now!" I yelled

Derry looked at me, I rarely used both nicknames at once. "Dad?" he pleaded turning to Craig

"Go on, get in. You need to look out for your brother and sister" he told him, leading him to the other door

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Jax

"He's protective, and a teenager," I said

"Who is he?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Clay interrupted

I felt frustrated so I huffed "Maybe I wanted you to meet your grandkids" I finally blurted

His face dropped "Grandkids?"

"Yeah 3 of 'em."

"You never said anything," said Jax quietly

"Whose fault is that? I called no one answered. I sent invitations to my wedding and my oldest's baptism and first birthday, they were ignored."

"You should've come back," said Clay

"How was I gonna do that? Huh, dad? You were the one who pushed me out"

"No Savannah you did it! You walked away!" he yelled

"You're the one that said don't come back. That if I was going to go that I should stay gone"I cried "So I'm gone"

I got back into the car and Craig sped off leaving my father and Jax in the rearview mirror.


	9. Chapter 9

We pulled into Hannah's Diner, and I wiped my face, making sure it didn't look blotchy.

"You ok?" Craig asked

"Yes and no," I told him "Later please."

He nodded and we went inside. We sat at a booth and ordered some burgers and fries

"I'm so hungry mommy," said Maggie

"Good then you can eat all your food," I said smiling at my daughter

She nodded and continued coloring her book. The food came and while we ate we laughed, and the bell to the door rang. I saw someone approach our table and turned to see Jax standing there, his lip busted open

I sighed "Seriously Jax?"

"I spent the better part of the last 10 years looking for you. I'm not going to just let you leave again" he said

"That'll be hard, seeing as we just bought a house in Charming"

"You're moving back?" he said shocked

"For work yeah"

He nodded and glanced at Craig, who held Shep

"So uh, this is…" he trailed off

"Craig, my husband. And my kids" I told him. He shook Craig's hand and introduced himself, then he looked next to him and saw Derry

"You got a mean hook there kid," he told him

"Sorry. You were making my mom upset" Derry apologized

"It's all good"

"That reminds me when we get home you're grounded for a week," I said to Derry

"What? Why?" he asked

"I told you to stay in the car, you didn't. I said to get back in the car, you didn't. And on top of it all you sucker punched your uncle" I said

"I didn't know he was my uncle!" Derry exclaimed

"Don't argue with me, Daren Jackson Blackwell. Or it'll be longer"

"Man" he mumbled

"Daren Jackson Blackwell?" asked Jax

"Yeah named after my favorite brothers" I smirked

He smirked back

"And this is Maggie and Shep," I said pointing to the other two kids

Jax smiled "I can't believe you have kids. I mean I figured one down the line, but you never wanted kids when we were younger"

"Things change. I wouldn't trade them for anything"

"You know I have a son now?"

"What?"

"Yeah, he's over at . His name's Abel"

"Jackson Teller a dad" I stated

"Yeah who would've thought" he laughed

"A lot of people said that about him too," I said pointing at Craig "But he's amazing"

"That's good," he said. He looked at Derry again "So how old are they?"

"Well, Shep is only nine months old. Maggie is 4 and Derry just turned 11"

Jax's eyes widened "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

I looked at Craig who gave a slight nod "OK"

I stood outside the diner next to Jax's bike, while he paced back and forth

"11?" he said accusingly

"Yeah so?" I fired back

"That means you were pregnant when you left" he stated

I sighed deeply "Yeah, I was"

"Are you serious? Is that why you left?" Jax yelled

"That's not the only reason" I yelled back

"Why then? Why?" he demanded

"I can't tell you"

"That Baz guy, from prom. Where is he?"

"Back in SoCal with his wife and kid," I told him

"What he just walk out on his kid?"

"No Jax, Christ. Baz and I were never together" I told him

He scrunched his face in confusion

"Do the math Jackson. If Derry just turned 11 that means I was pregnant before prom happened"

"So Daren-" he started

"Is not biologically Baz's child. He doesn't know"

"Your husband doesn't?" he asked

"Craig is one of Baz's brothers so he knows. I mean my son doesn't know" I told him

"Ope?" he asked again

I shook my head "The day I found him with Donna was the day I was going to tell him"

"But you never did" he stated

"No, and you aren't going to either," I told him

"You need to," he said looking over my shoulder. Craig and the kids were coming outside.

"Mommy!" yelled Maggie

I scooped her up and turned back to Jax "Eventually. I'll see you around Jax" I kissed his cheek and put Maggie in the car before climbing in myself.

* * *

 ** _Later that night, back in SoCal_**

"So he knows?" asked Craig

I had told him everything that happened in Charming, including the part about Derry.

"Jax does and he said he won't say anything" I answered

"Let's hope so" Craig replied pulling me close to him

I nodded and closed my eyes hoping that us moving to Charming wasn't a huge mistake.

* * *

A week later we were all moved in Charming, and the kids had gotten settled in school. Craig got a job working as a chef for a high-end restaurant, and I started my job at . It was usually pretty slow, so I got home at a reasonable hour for once. I saw Jax a few times since moving in. He spent most of his time at the hospital with his son, who was thankfully getting stronger. He spent a fair amount of time with my kids as well, who all took to him calling him Uncle Jax.

I was putting a few things away while Shep was napping when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said

Jax came in with Tig, and the new member whose name I learned was Juice.

"Hey" Jax greeted giving me a kiss on the cheek

"Hey what's up?" I asked

"Nothing really. Mom's having a big dinner tonight" he told me

"Is that so?" I replied going back to unpacking

"She wants you there kid," Tig said

"And she couldn't tell me that herself?"

"Come on Sass, you know mom. And the rift that got opened when you came back, they don't know how to deal with it"

"They aren't the only ones" I conceded

"So you'll come?"

"I'll talk to Craig first but yeah we'll come"

"Speaking of where is everyone?" asked Jax

"Kids are at school, Craig is at work, and Shep is napping," I told them

"Guys give us a minute?" Jax asked

"Here we'll go into the baby's room," I said leading him down the hall. "What?"

"You know Op is going to be there right?"

"Yeah, I know. What's your point?"

"You gonna be ok?" he asked me

"I will be fine. I'm happily married, with a family. I'm way past everything that happened"I told him

"And what about the kid?"

"As far as anyone is concerned Craig raised him and that is his father"

Jax sighed

"There's something else," I stated. I knew him too well to know we weren't done

"Yeah. A few months after you left you called me. You sounded in pain and scared in the message. I had Juice take a look at it and he heard hear monitors going off. And when I called back the phone was disconnected. What was that?" he explained

"Jesus I forgot about that." I said "That was when I went into labor with Derry. Something felt off and I was scared and in pain and I just wanted you and mom there. The heart monitors were because something did go wrong with us and my heart was stopping. They had to do an emergency c-section on the baby, and I ended up in a coma for 3 days. I woke up and Baz and Craig were there, they told me what happened. They said I nearly died"

Jax was teary-eyed "Jesus christ Savannah. I didn't know. I'm so sorry"

"It's ok Jax. Everything worked out fine, and thankfully my other pregnancies went a lot easier," I said, giving him a small smile

I heard a door slam and shouting. We went to the living room to see Craig pointing a gun at Tig and Juice pointing his gun at Craig

"Oh my god!" I yelled

"Who the hell are they?" Craig yelled

"Who the hell are you?" Tig yelled back

"Tig that's my husband! Now put the damn guns down!"

They all lowered their guns and I breathed a sigh of relief

"What the hell," said Craig

"This is Tig and Juice. They're in SAMCRO with my dad and Jax" I explained

He nodded but shot them both a glare

"So I'll talk to you later," I said to Jax

"Yeah later" he repeated. They all gave me a quick hug as they left

"What did they want?" Craig asked

"My mother is having a dinner and she wants us to come," I told him

"You want to go?"

"I was going to talk to you about it. I want to see what happens but we don't have to"

"I really don't want to"

"Then we don't have to if you don't want to baby"

"Dammit don't do that!" he exclaimed

"Do what baby?" I asked innocently

"That reverse psychology thing you do"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Yeah right," he said sarcastically "Fine we'll go, but the first sign of trouble we leave"

"Ok. Sounds good to me. I love you" I told him

"That love's going to kill me," he said with an eye roll

I reached up and pulled his hair out of its ponytail, then kissed him deeply, working on undoing his button up shirt

"Come on let's go be rabbits before the kids get home," I said breaking the kiss

He nodded and picked me up kissing me again. We went up the stairs and into the bedroom. I ripped off his shirt and my own. He ran his hands down my abdomen and went to take off my pants

"Wait, the baby?" he asked breathlessly

"Sleeping. And we have another 2 hours before the kids get home" I said as he kissed my neck

"Great" he replied with a devilish grin

* * *

We arrived at my mother's house just as the sun was going down, walking around to the backyard like Jax told us to when I called him to tell him we were coming. I was holding onto Shep, with Craig's hand over my shoulders and Derry walking beside us holding Maggie's hand. Immediately I spotted Jax talking to Opie by one of the tables. They both turned their heads and looked at me, Opie's mouth dropping open a bit. I took a moment while Jax was walking over to me, to take a once-over of Opie. He grew a beard and gained some muscle, along with the tattoos decorating his body.

"Hey, you guys came" Jax greeted

"Yeah," I replied

He shook Craig's hand and ruffled Derry's hair "Mom's been waiting for you"

I let out a long sigh "Of course she has. Come on guys, let's go say hi to your grandparents"

We followed Jax over to the grill area, where both of my parents were standing and talking with a few other members

"Mom. Dad" I said stoically "I have some people you should meet"

My mother looked at me, shocked, but didn't say anything

"This is Craig, my husband, and our kids Derry, Maggie and Shep" I continued

My father stuck his hand out to Craig while my mother looked at the kids

"They're beautiful" she stated "She looks exactly like you did when you were her age"

"So, what exactly do we call you?" Derry asked bluntly

"Jax!" I hissed

"What?" he replied innocently

"It's fine Savannah" Mom waved me off "I guess we're grandma and grandpa"

Derry nodded "Ok"

"Why don't you guys get some food, there's more than enough" Mom told them

"Der, why don't you take Maggie and make her a plate," I told him

"Ok" he agreed, walking off with his sister

After the little ones walked off it was awkwardly silent between my parents, Craig and I. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, so when Jax finally broke it, I was grateful

"So, Craig, you ride?" my brother questioned

"A bit, yeah" Craig nodded "I haven't been out since the baby was born"

"There are some pretty great places to ride out here. What do you ride?"

"Right now I have a Ducati, but there's this Panhead in the garage I've been working on"

"Panhead? What year?"

"63"

Jax nodded in approval "Nice, Clay just fixed up an old Panhead. I think it was a 58?"

"57" Clay corrected "How long you been working on that thing?"

"A few months"

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked Craig

"Oh, uh, yeah. Can you grab me a beer?" he answered

"Yeah, here hold the baby," I told him, handing him Shep and getting up, walking over toward the tables of food.

Derry and Maggie were going back for seconds on my moms chicken, by the time I got over there. I grabbed a water bottle and a beer from the cooler, not paying attention to who was around me when I heard a gasp. I turned around and saw Donna on the other side of the table,

"Savannah" she stated

"Donna, Hi" I replied

"I...I didn't know you were back...Um, your kids...they're cute"

"Thanks. I've been back for a little while now, working at the hospital"

She nodded "Look, about what happened between me and Ope-"

I put my hand up to stop her "Donna, stop. That was over 10 years ago, I'm married with a family. I'm way over it"

"Ok. Well, um, I should get back to my two kids. I'll see you around"

I made and 'mhm' sound and watched her walk back to a young boy and girl, around the same age as Derry.

I exhaled and turned around, seeing Derry talking to Opie, without Maggie. I quickly walked over to them and got my son's attention

"Derry!" I shouted, "Where's Maggie?"

"She had to use the bathroom, dad took her inside" he answered

I nodded and put my hand on his shoulder "Why don't you go make your brother a bottle, so I can feed him"

"Where's-"

"With dad. Now go on"

Ope and I watched him walk off toward the house, a small panic filling my chest

"You look good" he blurted

"Thanks. I saw Donna. Didn't know you guys had kids"

"Yeah, Kenny and Ellie. 10 and 9"

"Kenny?"

"Harry Kenneth. What about you?"

"I have three. 9 months, 4, and my oldest just turned 11"

"Wow, that was him?"

"Mhm Derry"

Opie paused, thinking "He doesn't look much like your husband"

"So I've been told"

"11 right? That means you would've been pregnant when you left"

"I was"

He frowned at me "Sass"

"I have to go feed my son"

I walked away from him, grabbing the bottle from Derry and going to get Shep from Craig

"Mom, can you keep an eye on Maggie and Derry for a sec. I need to talk to Jax and Craig" I asked my mother. She and I may have been on rocky terms but I knew she would take care of the kids. After she agreed, I pulled my brother and husband inside, to Jax's old bedroom to talk

"I saw Ope," I told them

"So?" Craig asked, feeding and rocking the baby

"He was talking to Derry and was asking about him. Figured out that I was pregnant when I left and he was mentioning how Derry doesn't look like you" I explained "I think he's starting to put it together"

"Are you sure?" questioned Jax

"Yes, I'm sure. Did you say anything to him?"

"I only told him you were coming, that's it"

"What are you thinking babe?" Craig inquired

"Should I tell him the truth? Both of them?" I asked

Both men stared at me in a mix of shock and horror, as if I spoke another language or admitted to being a drug lord. The room was dead silent before Craig finally spoke up.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! What do you think Craig is going to say?**


	10. Chapter 10

Craig finally spoke up, "I think you should sit him down and tell him"

"What?" I practically screeched

"Look, I guess I just feel for the guy. If I had a kid out there I'd want to know about it, I wouldn't want my kids kept from me. I just think what if it was Shep or Maggie, I'd want to know"

I sighed "You're right. I have no right to keep Derry from him. But I'm not telling him here and now, that would just cause problems"

"So don't," said Jax "Wait till tomorrow and pull him aside and tell him privately"

"This means I also have to tell Derry" I whispered

"Derry will be ok" Craig comforted

"Will he? I mean he always thought that Baz was his father and now here I am going to tell him otherwise. My kid's going to have an identity crisis as 11 freaking years old" I said in a panic

"Sass, relax. I will be there when you tell him and it'll all be ok. I promise"

"No. I'll call Baz. He and I need to do this together"

"Ok"

"Let's go back to the party"

The rest of the dinner party went off without a hitch. Craig blended in well with the guys and my mother and I started talking like we used to before I left. I was able to keep Derry away from Opie for the rest of the night but I couldn't do anything to stop Opie from staring at us from across the yard. I was glad it had gone so well and hoped that this meant I was being welcomed back into the family fold, but with that only time would tell.

* * *

The next day I called Baz and asked him to come up to help me talk to Derry since I felt that the news would be best coming from us instead of Craig and I or worse from Opie. With the kids at school and Shep about to go down for his nap, I tried to practice and prepare what I was going to say to Opie that afternoon. I thought about easing him into it and I also thought about just blurting it out and getting it over with. But my best plan was to explain my decision before I tell him the truth. A hard knock at the door broke me out of my thoughts and I put Shep down in his playpen and went to open the door, thinking that it was Baz and that he'd forgotten his key.

"What did you forget your-" I began

Opie was on the other side looking like he hadn't slept and really upset

"Opie. What are you doing here?" I asked

"Is he my son?" he questioned, barging past me into the house

"What?"

"Is Derry my son? Because he sure as hell isn't your husbands"

"Oh my God. Who told you?"

"So it's true! Were you going to even tell me or were you going to try and keep this charade going?"

"Opie calm down. I was going to tell you today after I talked to Derry"

He was fuming "What he thinks that bastard husband of yours is his father?"

"Watch your mouth. Craig is an amazing father to my kids. But no he thinks Baz is his father"

"Baz? That douchebag from prom?"

"You better watch it, man" came Baz's voice

"Or what?"

"Or you don't wanna know bro"

Opie got in Baz's face and pushed him "What're you gonna do?"

Not liking being pushed Baz swung at Opie and hit him in the mouth and from there the two started a brawl in my living room. I grabbed the baby and retreated into the kitchen calling my brother and Craig to come and help me break them up. It took a little while but finally, Jax and Craig got to the house and pulled Baz and Opie apart respectively. The baby was screaming and making everything more chaotic.

"Are you two fucking done?" I shouted

They both looked at me and panted, blood all over their faces

I turned to Jax "Did you tell him?"

"No, Sav. I waited until you wanted to" he answered

"Jesus Christ, you knew?" Opie yelled

"I found out the day she got here. I put the pieces together and came up with Baz. She told me the rest" Jax told him

"So how did you find out?" I inquired

"I've been thinking since yesterday. Was up all night putting the pieces together. He's 11 so you were pregnant before prom and I know you never cheated on me so I knew that the only explanation was that he's mine" he explained

"I wanted Baz and I to tell him before I told you. I really was going to tell you today"

"So what now?" asked Craig

"Baz and I are going to talk to Derry and from there" I exhaled deeply "I don't know"

"I want to be there when you tell him" Opie stated

"No, Ope. I'm not having all of us there to gang up on him. I am his mother and he thinks Baz is his father. It'll be best coming from us. We'll call you after"

"Call me for what? I want visitation and I'll take you to court if I have to"

"Go ahead. Because one of two things will happen either A: they'll see how well he's done without you and give me full custody or B: They'll ask him and do what he decides because he's old enough to make this choice on his own"

"That's bullshit"

"So is this conversation"

"Maybe you guys should go," Craig said to Jax

"Yeah, we should. Come on Ope" Jax said, pulling Opie with him

"This isn't over," he said almost threateningly

I looked at him and held the baby tighter to me. I knew Opie wasn't dangerous but the way he sounded scared me.

After they left I made Baz help me clean up the mess in the living room while Craig put the baby back down in our bedroom.

"When does the kid get home?" he asked

"Half hour" I replied "Go clean yourself up"

He left to take a shower and I finished cleaning up the living room, sweeping up broken glass and throwing out shattered picture frames. By the time I was done Derry was walking in the door with his sister in tow.

"Hey mom" he greeted

"Hi mommy" Maggie cheered

"Hi, babies. Are you hungry? How was school?" I asked

"I'm not hungry and school was fine" Derry answered

"School was so much fun, mommy. I colored a picture for you" said Maggie

"You did? Well you'll have to show me"

"I show you later"

"Ok baby"

Baz then came down the stairs and spotted Derry

"Hey, pop. Did you get in a fight?" Derry inquired

"Uh, yeah but it's all good," Baz told him

"What're you doing here? You never come up here"

"I don't never come up here. I'm here because your mom and I need to talk to you about something"

"OK. What?"

"It's serious so we're going to sit down and talk"

Derry looked nervous and I sent Maggie to Craig so that Baz and I could break the news to Derry. We went into the kitchen and sat down, Baz and I on opposite sides of the table and Derry in the middle.

"What's going on?" he asked us

"Sweetie, I have to tell you something and you might not want to hear it," I told him

"Just tell me"

"You know how you call Baz 'pop' right?"

"Yeah because he's my real dad"

"That's the thing Slim. I'm not" Baz stated

"Not what?"

"I'm not your real dad"

"What? Mom?"

"It's true baby"

"Then if you're not really my dad, who is?"

"Do you remember Opie? The man you met last night?"

"Yeah, the big biker guy with a beard"

"He and I dated when I was 17. When I got pregnant with you"

"He's my father?"

I nodded my head

"Did you know?" he asked Baz

"Yeah I knew"

"Then why?"

"Because I love your mom and she was in a tough spot. Your old man was cheating on her with another woman and she didn't want to take care of you all alone. I promised her I'd always be here for you both"

Derry began to take deep breaths and started to cry "I don't want another dad. I want you" he said, launching himself into Baz's chest and sobbing

"Then you'll always have me. I'm not going anywhere" he swore

"Baby, Opie wants to see you. You don't have to if you don't want to but whatever you decide I need you to tell him yourself"

He still clung to Baz but turned his head so that I could hear him clearly

"See me how? Like visitations?" he sniffed

"Something like that yeah"

"I don't know. Wouldn't that be betraying you?"

"No baby you wouldn't be betraying anyone if you go there and want to spend time with your dad"  
"What do you think I should do?" he asked Baz

"I don't know Slim. My dad never wanted anything to do with me. You're pretty lucky to have three dads that want you around"

"I guess I can give him a chance. I can stop if I don't like it, right?"

"You can stop anytime you want"

"You can go on and do your homework while I make dinner"

He got up and left, wiping his eyes. Leaving Baz and I alone in the kitchen

"That could've gone worse," said Baz

"Yeah. Maybe you should stick around for a little while" I told him

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Let me go give Cath a call and let her know what's going on"

"Ok"

I then turned my attention to making dinner, trying to distract myself from the thought that I was an awful mother for what had just taken place.

* * *

After dinner, Craig, Baz, Derry and I made up a schedule for his visits with Opie and I decided to give him a call.

" _Hello?"_

"It's me"

" _How'd it go?"  
_ "As well as can be expected. But the good news for you is that he wants to give visits a try"

" _That's great. When do you want them to start?"_

"Next week. You'll get him for half the week, including weekends, except for two weekends a month when he goes to visit Baz"

" _Baz? He's still involved with that prick?"_

"Yes, Opie because as far as Derry is concerned Baz will always be his pop. That's what he said, not me."

I could hear him scoff " _Fine. Whatever. What days do I get him?"_

"You can have him Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. After school obviously"

" _That's fine. So we start Monday?"_

"Yup. Monday after school he'll be coming straight to you and I'll pick him up around 9"

" _I'll pick him up at the shop and drop him there too"_

"Works for me. Bye"

I hung up the phone and sighed. I then opened it again and dialed Pope because I needed to hear some reason.

"Am I a shitty mom?" I asked as soon as he picked up

" _Nice to hear from you too. What are you talking about?"_

"Am I a shitty mom for lying to my son about his father all this time? For basically having three baby daddies?"

" _Savannah what are you talking about? You're a great mom, you've done everything for your kids"_

"Yeah, like lie to them. I never told Derry the truth and now he's caught in the blowback"

" _His father found out about him?"_

"He's not an idiot Pope, he would've figured it out eventually"

" _What did he want?"_

"He wants to see Derry, what else?"

" _Well, what did you do?"_

"Baz and I talked to Derry and explained things to him. He got upset and said he wanted Baz to be his dad. Then he agreed to visit for half the week after school and Friday into Saturday"

" _Is it really a bad thing?"_

"I don't know. I was hoping to get your take on all of this"  
" _Well for starters I think you're an amazing mom. You do the best you can to protect them and keep them safe. Even if you make some mistakes along the way, you always have their best interest in your heart. And as for Derry, I say just let him go a couple times and see what he says"_

"Thanks, Pope. I can always count on you to set my head straight"

" _Anytime little sister. Love you"_

"Love you too"

I hung up the phone and went to get ready for bed. Trying to find a way to prepare myself for the hell that would be Monday.


End file.
